EyelessMAN
EyelessMAN This story is about me... Everything changed after this creature came! NO EYES! EYELESSMAN.... : Day I: It was normal day me and my friend vaka were walking and thinking about last night:21 July The day when vaka saw horrible photo... It was strange Vaka forgot to turn off phone Video mode, Phone started recording and after three hours later Vaka saw horrible thing. With no eyes watching him and saying weird things. After that Vaka passed out, but video still recorded everything. Vaka showed this recording and.... EVERYTHING CHANGED! I SAW Normal guy with no eyes watching Vaka in video. it was creepy but i am not sure about it. : NIGHT 1: It was really dark i started thinking about Vaka, I called him on phone and he answered with scared tone that something was coming for me then he throws phone away from window...He was shocked and sane. I get scared about it after that what Vaka did. : DAY 2: It was normal day Vaka was in shock after that he told me something that he was coming for me for EYES...For Clean eyes with no pain and suffer. I get scared because Vaka was right. I started getting info about this human-like creature and i get scared because there was info about EyelessJack. I knew it was fake but what if it is REAL? I started getting info from Author of EYELESSJACK, I called him and he answered that: Me: Hello i want information about Eyelessjack Author: If i am right he started searching eyes right? Me:*Shocked* A-aa yeeah Author: If you believe paranormal activity and all stuffs like that you are unlucky guy he is coming for you. If it is a lie just do not even think about calling again. Me: BUT! I SAW HIM! Author:*Laughing* You do not understand huh? He is real and he is coming for you! Me: *Dropped phone* After that i just wanted one thing to get away from this home.... : Night 2: My words: I am not sleeping...no...no Suddenly i heard strange noises, started thinking about this Eyeless thing i ran to second floor and i saw strange human-like creature watching me without eyes... Saying that he was waiting for me. I ran away but he appeared in front of me... I punched him i did everything to get away... Then i ran to my shotgun and shoot him but he was too fast and he runned away... I do not know if he is here again but I am waiting him : Night 3: Vaka started screaming when saw me... I looked at him and started thinking What? Vaka: GET AWAY *Started running away* Me: I ran to mirror and i saw him... Me: *Shocked* Slowly i started changing to jack Black hollow in my eyes I started seeing nothing only darkness around me. Vaka shoot me with gun and i started running away! I cannot speak... I cannot see but only thing i can is to feel and eat After that i passed out again and when woke up it was normal day it was dream... But I saw bloody marks.. Maybe he is real..